Forever Changed
by Neon25
Summary: Everyone's opinion of Adam changes after an incident with Owen in the hallway. How do they see Adam now? How did they used to see Adam  before? An inside look of the inner thoughts of the Degrassi students on the infamous Adam Torres.
1. The Incident

It was an uneventful day. Ever since the Spring Formal, the drama at Degrassi had calmed down considerably. Mostly, it was the simple thought that school was coming to a close and need of drama subsided to finishing the term.

The main hallway was packed with students.

At the end of the hall, Drew Torres stood alongside KC Guthrie. The two were animatedly talking sports.

Wesley Betenkamp and Connor DeLaurier were with Dave Turner and his girlfriend, Sadie Rowland, at her locker.

Nearby, Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari discussed Alli's recent home life development.

Alli's brother, Sav Bhandari, leaned against a locker next to Eli Goldsworthy. Both had headphones in listening to Dead Hand.

Further up, Anya MacPherson, Holly J Sinclair, and Fiona Coyne were laughing.

Bianca DeSousa took turns between scowling at the Anya, Holly J, and Fiona and the cheerleaders across the hall.

Jenna Middleton and Chantay Black were trying their best to ignore the dirty looks from Bianca. Instead they turned their attention to new gossip.

Riley Stavros held hands with Zane Park as the two got cuddly with each other.

Everything seemed quite normal at Degrassi Community School for once. Adam Torres smiled to himself as he closed his locker. He had been through a lot this year: being outed as transgendered, being bullied, his best friends' relationship, his very own relationship. So he was happy to see everything so peaceful for once.

"Hey freak," Owen Milligan called out. Adam ignored the comment and began to walk down the hall when Owen spoke again, louder, "Freak! I'm talking to you!" His voice echoed through the hall and heads snapped in his direction.

Adam paused. Owen's footsteps were getting louder so he was getting closer. Peace just wasn't possible at Degrassi. Owen stopped and Adam turned to face the junior. He was a football player so he was much bigger than Adam, but he wasn't the smartest kid in the world.

"Well, well, well," Owen mocked, "looks like tranny here doesn't have any friends. I don't blame people. You're a freak."

Everyone's eyes were glued to the scene. Adam was known to push back and no one wanted to miss a fight, even if it was going to be one sided.

Adam didn't respond to Owen; he wasn't worth it. Owen smirked at the sophomore and raised his arm. He shoved Adam causing him to stumble backwards, but he stayed on his feet. By standers watched. Not one person offered help.

"Come on freak!" Owen yelled. "Fight back!" He shoved Adam again. And again. Each time Adam stumbled, but he never went down.

With each push, Adam clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. He wanted so badly to hit the oversized bully right now, but restrained himself. Fighting would only get him suspended. Plus, he didn't want to give Owen the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

Owen snickered as he watched Adam slowly unclench his fist. "Not gonna fight back?" he taunted. "Well, I guess that's for the best; girls can't fight anyway."

He burst out laughing at his low blow. Owen held his side as he let out his laughter. Adam stood, watching, stoic. He wasn't going to show emotion.

"Hey Owen," Adam said calmly and evenly. This caused Owen to snap from his laughing fit and face the younger boy. Adam seemed unfazed by Owen's challenging look. "Don't you think it's a bit sad that you have to undermine my gender to get some sort of sick satisfaction? Isn't it even worse that you make a hobby of it? I mean, most guys just get a girlfriend or hang with friends. But I guess you don't have any of those."

Rage began to take over Owen as well as embarrassment. How could he let some he-she talk to him like that?

Adam continued in his calm demeanor. "I guess I can't blame you for questioning what you don't understand; everybody does it. But guess what?" Adam said gaining confidence in his voice. By standers stood on edge with his every lingering word. "You're just too ignorant to understand."

A smirk found its way onto Adam's face as Owen's went sour. Adam figured he probably didn't know what ignorant meant. With that smirk on his face, Adam turned away and proceeded to get to class. He left Owen standing alone both bewildered and enraged.

Looking up, Owen saw fellow classmates' disappointed eyes. He huffed and then walked away. His opinion forever changed of Adam Torres.

His thought on Adam weren't the only ones changed. After that incident, everyone had a new mindset about the young, transgendered sophomore who believed in himself enough to go up against the biggest school bully and win.


	2. Sav and Eli

"Dude!" Sav exclaimed as he pushed off the lockers. "Did you just see that?"

"Yep," Eli said nonchalantly. He kept his eyes trained on his recent ex-girlfriend and leaned against the lockers as he let Dead Hand blast in his ear.

"And you're not surprised?" Sav asked the younger boy in disbelief. Eli turned his head slightly so that he could see Sav's face. His eyes were large and he looked shocked. Eli, in contrast, showed no emotion at all (something becoming a regular thing with him). Instead, Eli just shrugged in response to Sav's question.

A fake laugh came out of Sav's mouth as Eli turned his attention away from him and back to Clare who was now in deep discussion with Alli. "You're joking, right?" Hearing this, Eli swiveled his head yet again towards Sav.

"Of course not," Eli said. "Owen was being a jackass, yes; but Adam's too smart for him."

Sav leaned back against the lockers resuming his earlier position. He thought about what Eli had said and what he had just seen. "I just totally expected to see a fight break out, you know?" Sav shrugged.

Sighing, Eli faced his whole body towards Sav. He knew Sav wasn't about to let go of this conversation. "I get it," Eli agreed. "I was expecting Adam to push back." Sav shook his head.

"Why didn't he?" Sav asked. Adam was really a nice enough guy; Sav never saw anything telling him otherwise. Actually, Sav knew very little about the transgendered sophomore expect that he was a transgendered sophomore named Adam Torres who like Dead Hand. Then again, he had heard all the rumors and gossip about Adam. About how he was some sort of freak, how he started fights all the time, how Adam would be better off dead.

Sav flinched thinking of the last one. Nothing Sav ever saw supported any of those things. Whenever he saw Adam, there was always a smile on his face. He didn't look like a shady kind of kid and definitely didn't deserve the treatment he was getting; at least, not in Sav's opinion.

But, Sav had let himself listen to talk saying that Adam was one for throwing punches. He knew (as did the whole school) that Adam had taken a sheap shot at Fitz – twice! While Sav agreed that Fitz probably deserved it, he couldn't help but think that maybe Adam wasn't all smiles all the time, maybe he was dangerous.

After witnessing the events today, Sav knew he would never think of Adam as a dangerous kid again. From now on, he knew that when he looked at the young boy he would see a strong, confident, intelligent person who had an excellent head on his shoulders and who deserved respect from his fellow students.

"I-I don't really know," Eli stammered thoughtfully, snapping Sav out of his thoughts.

Why didn't he know? Why didn't Eli know why his best friend didn't fight back against the school bully who had taunted him throughout the year? Eli hated to admit it, but he and Adam and grown distant.

Ever since the Spring Fling dance, Eli had been more closed off and guarded. Adam had attempted many times to break down those barriers and retrieve his friends form the depression he was in. But each time, Eli would push him away and strengthen his barriers. It had reached a point where Adam had stopped trying.

Thinking back to how Adam had still tried to help him in his darkest time (well, at least the darkest when he and Adam were friends), Eli felt uneasy. Rejecting Adam as a friend was never his intention, it had just happened. And right now, Eli was missing his best friend.

Since the beginning of the year, Eli thought of Adam as the best guy – maybe even the best person – he knew. Adam was always there when you needed him, and Eli had used this quality quite a bit throughout the year. But there was more to Adam than just a good friend. Even if you were a complete stranger, Adam had this charm, this pull about him that just made him likeable.

Which is why the way the kids at school treated him made Eli's blood boil. If it was him that Owen had confronted today, Eli would've punched in straight on. But it was Adam who was confronted, Adam who had grown enough as a person to step up and set Owen straight with logic, not physical violence (which seemed to be Owen's native language).

Eli had always thought of Adam as a steady kid. Through getting him involved with Fitz, through being outed as transgendered, and through putting up with his and Clare's relationship drama, Eli's opinion of Adam never changed. To Eli, Adam was always a great guy who didn't deserve all the harshness thrown his way. To Eli, Adam was a brother who would treat everyone with respect and understanding. To Eli, Adam was one brave warrior who fought everyday to be himself.

But today, for the first time ever, Eli saw Adam in a different light.

Now, to Eli, Adam was more than a brave warrior, he was a soldier using his wits instead of his fists. Now, to Eli, Adam was a brother to everyone who didn't have the courage to stand up for themselves or people like them. Now, to Eli, Adam was a one of a kind person who most people only wish to meet in their lifetime.

Both boys watched Adam Torres walk down the hallway. Their opinions of him forever changed.


	3. Clare and Alli

"Ugh, he's disgusting," Alli said glancing at Eli who was still staring at Clare. For some reason, Alli never really liked Eli. Maybe it was the goth thing or the way he stole her best friend, she didn't know. But she didn't like him, especially now.

"Alli," Clare whispered, "don't stare back; it'll only make things worse."

"Fine," Alli reluctantly agreed. "Switching topics then…" But Alli never finished her sentence. Owen's voice echoed in the hall silencing her.

Clare, also hearing Owen's taunts, grew wide eyed knowing that it was Adam he was insulting. She turned towards the direction of the boys. She and Alli watched as Owen began to push Adam as he continued his taunting.

_What did he do to deserve this?_ Clare thought looking on in horror. She truly didn't understand why people like Owen, Bianca, and Fitz insisted on abusing Adam. He wasn't a bad kid. He never did anything to them. Sure, he was different to say the least, but that gave the bullies no right to tease him. Clare knew Adam to be a sweet, loving boy who would do just about anything for his friends (even if it meant putting up with their flirty banter). He was practically harmless.

But, there was his pride; it was something that too much of could be detrimental. And Adam may have had a bit too much of it. Yes, it was inspiring to see him walk through the halls of Degrassi everyday with his head held high and a smile plastered on his face, but it was slightly disturbing when his pride overrode rational. Clare had seen it firsthand. And it scared her of what he was capable of.

Of course, she never told anyone of Adam's burning, but it did impact her image of him. She used to think of him as this immortal, unbreakable boy who knew who he was and was proud. But seeing him self-harming…it shook her. It wasn't that she never knew anyone who self harmed before – her sister slit her wrists once – it was that she witnessed it firsthand. Clare saw Adam as Gracie pressing the heated clip against his fair skin and cower in pain.

Ever since then, she saw Adam as a fragile and scared child who put on an act to convince everyone of just how confident he was. And yet, right now, as Clare watched Adam take the taunts from Owen and restrain himself, she saw him differently. Well, not differently, but the way she used to think of him; as an immovable man that knew who he was and wasn't afraid to show it.

Coming to this realization, Clare smiled. She liked seeing this Adam better. It reminded her of just how strong one person can be.

Alli looked on as Owen began to laugh at Adam. Then she saw Clare smile. _Does Clare think Owen is funny?_ Alli thought. Her friend's expression worried her. Alli knew that Adam and Clare were close and it wasn't comforting to see her smile at his cost. But Alli knew Clare and she knew Clare would never be like that; chances are she was smiling at something else, so Alli turned her attention back to the two boys standing in the middle of the hallway.

Adam Torres. She never really got past the last name. Torres. It killed her. It used to bring her such joy and a rush, but now it only caused her pain and harmful memories. She knew Adam and Drew were practical opposites, but they still shared a last name.

Back when she and Drew were together, Alli didn't really care for Adam. She didn't hate him, she just didn't really bother with him; she was indifferent. Undoubtedly she heard the rumors and gossip about him being a girl, but it didn't really faze her. To her, Adam was just Drew's younger brother.

That changed when Drew cheated. Immediately, she assumed Adam knew about it and thought that he was just as guilty as Drew because he didn't tell her. But after break, upon returning to school and joining the science olympiads, Alli came to realize that Adam was more than just his last name. Now, she didn't stay on the team long enough to form a deep bond with him, but she did learn quite a bit about Adam.

As Alli watched Adam stand up to Owen with wits, she couldn't help but smile alongside Clare for two reasons. Reason one: Adam was standing up for himself and for others who were afraid to stand up. Reason two: Adam had proved himself as more than just your average nice guy; he had become a strong individual who would, from now on, inspire Alli to be better.

"Wow," Clare breathed as Adam walked away from Owen.

"I know," Alli agreed.

"I can't believe that just happened," Clare said. "I never thought Adam would back down from a fight."

Alli nodded her head. Clare had taken the words right out of her mouth. Then Alli turned her attention to Clare.

"Do you ever find it strange that Adam seems to be stronger than any other student here?" Alli asked thoughtfully. Clare paused to think.

"No. He has really been forced into that role if you think about it. I mean, it wasn't like he chose to be transgendered and bullied; it was just kind of forced upon him," Clare answered in the same thoughtful tone.

"Well," Alli said, "I'm glad he was forced because without him, we have no one to look up to."

Clare gazed at her friend. She had never heard Alli talk like this before. Alli had never once talked about looking up to someone for their bravery and strength. For the first time in a long time, Clare got a glimpse at the old Alli she once loved and adored.

"Ugh, he really needs to stop staring," Alli jerked her head in Eli's direction with annoyance obvious on her face.

Clare shook her head with a playful smile. _It was fun while it lasted,_ she thought.

Then, thinking the same thing, both girls faced the direction in which Adam had left. With a smile on both of their faces, Alli and Clare knew that their opinions of the young and brave Adam Torres, were forever changed.


	4. Riley and Zane

"Riley?" Zane asked in a worried tone. He couldn't help it; the look on his boyfriend's face scared him. "Riley, you need to calm down," he said. Zane reached out for Riley's hand which was currently balled into a fist. Angrily, Riley pushed his hand away.

"How am I supposed to be calm when Owen is doing what he did to us to another kid?" Riley spat out. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were flamed red.

"I know, I know," Zane attempted to sooth Riley. He reached out once again for Riley's hand but was rejected again.

"Then how can you be so…so…so unaffected?" Riley yelled in response. His fists now shook violently. Zane hadn't seen this side of him since before winter break; since before Riley had come out.

His first instinct was to continue in his cool demeanor and try to calm Riley. But upon hearing Riley's question Zane snapped.

"Unaffected?" he yelled back. "Unaffected? You think I'm unaffected by that jerk Owen who thinks he runs the school? Guess again. If you don't remember, I was once Owen's joke target. If I remember correctly, I was once your joke target too!"

Riley, stunned by Zane's sudden outburst, immediately relaxed into a more confused expression. Then, as he processed Zane's words, he became angry again.

"I'm not like Owen," Riley whispered venomously.

"You were," Zane said quietly, ashamed by his loss of self control. He shifted his eyes down to the floor and Riley felt remorse for his tone.

"Zane," Riley said with regret layered in his voice.

"When I look at that," Zane gestured towards where Adam and Owen were just standing, exchanging words, "I see who we used to be. I see me standing there as you push me around thinking it's all a joke when it isn't; not to me."

"Zane," Riley again said. It was his turn to reach out to Zane but his hand was shrugged away.

"What do you think when you see that?"

Riley stayed silent for a moment. "I see Owen being a jerk. I see Owen making someone else miserable," he responded honestly.

Zane looked up to meet Riley's eyes. "Then you don't see the whole picture," he told Riley. "You don't see Adam in that picture at all."

Riley shook his head in confusion. "So? It could've been any LGBT kid – any kid at all!"

"But it wasn't," Zane pointedly told him. "It was Adam."

"And?" Riley asked unsure of where Zane was going with this.

Zane sighed. "How do you see Adam?"

"Um," Riley thought, "I think of him the same as everyone else." Zane gestured for him to continue. "I think of him as Drew's transgendered little brother who gets bullied a lot and likes to fight back. Why?"

"Because I see Adam as the bravest person I have the pleasure of knowing," Zane defiantly said. "He has the courage to stand up to Owen the big bad bully and win, not with his fists, but with his mind. I think of Adam as…as…someone like…" he trailed off.

"You," Riley finished. Thinking about it, Adam did seem similar to Zane. Both kept a calm demeanor in front of people and just wanted people to think before they spoke. They didn't need everyone to understand, but they wished everyone would just be accepting.

Zane nodded his head. He had always hoped that Adam would stop by football practice someday so the two could meet. And that day came. It was good to talk to him and learn about him. Zane saw something so familiar in the younger boy that he just couldn't ignore it. He and Adam had begun to spend time together and they bonded. The more they hung out, the more Zane's opinion changed.

He used to think of Adam as another LGBT student. Just another statistic, like himself. But Adam taught him that neither were just another number. They were both people, with real feelings and real emotions. Both deserving of happiness.

Riley visibly relaxed and unclenched his fists. "You knew Zane," he started, "I think I understand. Adam is different. Sure, he's trans and that makes him different, but he's different in a different way. He's…he's the guy that one day I hope to be."

Riley looked deep into Zane's eyes and Zane returned the meaningful stare. A message transmitted between them as they stood there. Both thought about the other and both thought about how their opinions of Adam Torres were forever changed.


	5. Dave, Sadie, Wesley, and Connor

"Hey beautiful," Dave said as he approached Sadie. She smiled back at him and they interlocked hands.

"We're right here," Wesley reminded Dave as he motioned between himself and Connor, who was silently laughing.

"Oh, right; I forgot. Hey beautiful," Dave joked as he reached for Wesley's hand. Wesley pulled his hand away as Dave, Sadie, and Connor broke out into laughter. Turning red, Wesley looked away. He spotted Adam and tried to wave to him. But Adam didn't see him. And that's when the group went silent; that's when Owen's taunting began.

The three sophomores and freshman stared at the brewing fight with anxiety; all secretly hoping for Adam to beat up on Owen. But at the same time, all hoping there would be no fight so that Adam would live to see another day.

Except Dave. He wasn't homophobic or transphobic, but he wasn't necessarily happy about Adam. Dave didn't think Adam was a bad kid; he just thought that Adam was being over dramatic with what was happening to him. Sure, Dave heard the rumors of the bullying Adam went through and the issues he had being transgendered, but to him, everything was a rumor and therefore exaggerated. Dave had never first hand seen Adam pushed around by other kids.

Until now. At this very moment, Dave was watched as Owen continually shoved Adam in an attempt to knock him down. And yet, Adam refused to go down or fight back! It was shocking considering this was Adam. Had it been him, Dave would've already thrown a few punches at Owen. And right then was when he realized that he was wrong about Adam. Seeing Owen tease Adam and push him around showed Dave that there was only truth in the rumors he had heard. And that he was wrong to ever think that Adam was overdramatic; if anything, he was downplaying the bullying!

Dave smiled to himself as he watch Adam embarrass Owen. Out of the corner of his eye, Dave say Sadie smile too and wondered what was going on in her head.

Smiling, Sadie watched as Owen got what he deserved. She was a freshman and so she didn't really interact much with Owen or Adam, but she did occasionally hear about them. Everything she heard told her that Adam was the freak and Owen was the only guy willing to be openly honest with how he felt about Adam.

Of course, seeing what was happening now, Sadie couldn't help but think that this was not the case. Instead, Adam was the openly honest guy with how he felt about himself and Owen was the ignorant freak who needed to taunt others for his own sick satisfaction.

As Adam walked away, Connor and Wesley turned back to see both Sadie and Dave smiling.

"What's up with you two?" Connor asked skeptically.

"Nothing," they both answered nonchalantly.

"Sure…" Wesley responded. He turned back quickly to see Adam's retreating figure and couldn't help but be happy. If high school had taught him anything, it was that different isn't always a good thing. But Adam taught him that different can be a good thing as long as you believe in it.

When Adam joined the science team, Wesley was a bit uncertain of how to act around him. Wesley had never interacted with anyone who wasn't…well, normal. Adam picked up on this and told Wesley that it's alright not to understand but he just needs to get over it and be a man.

Ironic, huh? Be a man. It always amazed Wesley that Adam had know more about being a man than he did. And Adam proved it just then with Owen. Fully expecting Adam to end up injured or dead, Wesley was pleasantly surprised to finally see Adam take his own advice and be the bigger man. Until now, Adam always said 'be the better man' and 'it's all about smarts,' but had never actually followed this. He used to fight back because he had too much pride (a vice of his – at least, it was a vice of his). Now, Wesley watched Adam walk away with a smile on his face and for once, saw not only the better man, but also a man of his word.

"Well, um..." Connor said still in shock of what just happened. He had met Adam on the science team and didn't really think of him any differently than any other guy at this school (except maybe that he was nicer and not obnoxious). He had respected Adam and his mind. It didn't take long for Connor to see that Adam was truly unique. He was intelligent and, at the same time, very much a people person; something Connor envied. He was always slightly jealous of Adam. How he could flirt without hesitation before his secret came out. How he could be so likable and yet be so nerdy at the same time. How Adam could be himself without caring too much about what other people think.

Now, there was no jealously. Connor was still envious of Adam, but now felt glad that he wasn't like Adam. Because if he was, Connor would be subject to that type of harassment. Connor knew that he would never, in a million years, be able to stand up to Owen the way Adam just did. He knew that deep down, he was just a scared little boy. Adam, on the other hand, was a brave man who could do anything – in Connor's mind at least.

"We should get to class; I can't be late," Sadie said breaking the boys out of their thoughts. They all shook their heads and began on their way to class, each and every one of them still thinking about how their opinions of Adam Torres were forever changed.


	6. Drew and KC

"Hey freak! Freak! I'm talking to you!" Owen's voice echoed in the halls. KC glanced over at Drew who had turned his attention to the ensuing fight. His eyes were like daggers and his fists were balled up. Drew's breathing became heavy as he prepared to step in and defend his brother any minute.

"Well, well, well," Owen mocked, "looks like tranny here doesn't have any friends. I don't blame people. You're a freak."

Drew snapped. With his jaw clenched he began to move towards Adam and Owen. KC wrapped his arms around Drew's stomach to stop him from moving; he knew better than to let Drew get involved. Drew's breathing calmed as Adam began to speak to Owen and a smile tugged at his lips.

KC watched as Adam stood up for himself. He never really had a particular problem with Adam. From what KC knew Adam was a smart guy. Apparently, the sophomore was in junior level English and on the science team. KC couldn't help but think of how that could've been him.

To KC, Adam was just another bully magnet at Degrassi. A few days ago, KC wouldn't have even bothered to look twice if he saw Adam being picked on. But now…now he would stop. Now KC would step in and help Adam. He would teach others to respect Adam's pride and courage; the pride and courage he saw today.

Owen definitely wasn't one of KC's favorite people, but he never believed that he could be so cruel to someone so undeserving of the taunts as Adam. It dawned on KC that perhaps the big, bad, strong bully wasn't necessarily the big, bad, strong bully. Sure, he was still a big, bad bully, but he sure wasn't the strong one. Adam was. Adam was the guy deserving of respect, not Owen (although the respect for Owen was more through fear than anything else). It hit KC; Adam was something else.

"He's amazing," KC said under his breath.

"What?" Drew asked. Adam had just walked away from Owen, leaving Drew stunned at his brother's self control. He turned back to face KC who stood there dumbfounded by the question.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"What did you just say?" Drew pressed. He had heard KC say something, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Oh, um, I said Adam's amazing," KC admitted shyly. A devious smile crept onto Drew's face.

"Does someone have a man crush?" he playfully joked with KC. KC fake laughed as Drew broke out into real laughter.

"No, I mean, he's just such a strong person," KC finally said.

Drew shrugged. "I know," he said casually.

After a long pause KC began to speak again. "I thought you were gonna take Owen out a few minutes ago; you looked like you were out for blood," KC joked, but Drew didn't find it funny.

"He's my brother. And no one messes with my brother," Drew said firmly. The frightened look on KC's face made Drew soften a little bit. "Had you not held me back, I think Owen might be dead," Drew added more playfully. KC chuckled.

"Seriously, that was the craziest thing I've ever seen," KC said once the two had fallen back into comfortable silence.

Drew looked off into the distance in the direction Adam had retreated. "Adam's a really awesome guy. It's just, no one can get past his physical status," Drew shrugged. "You know, I've always felt kind of bad for him. He's always been the target. I mean, even before his secret got out Fitz and Owen were all over him."

"What about at your old school?" KC asked intrigued. He wondered if Adam was the same at his old school as he is here.

"Adam has always been a target. Even back there people would pick on him," Drew told KC. "I used to feel so helpless – I still do! It's like I watch this all happen in front of me and I can't stop it. Sure, I could beat the crap out of Owen, but he'd just rebound harder, you know?"

KC nodded. "But you're not useless. Not anymore." Drew smiled.

"You're right. Not anymore," Drew's voice trailed off. If he had learned anything today it was this: Adam didn't need help. For years, Drew vowed to protect his brother at all costs. He promised to stand up for him and always take his side. For years, Adam had needed it. But Adam had just shown Drew that he didn't need the protection anymore. Adam was growing and pulling himself away from being the victim in everything.

Drew had never thought he'd ever be able to back off and let Adam go free, but now he could see it. Adam would be able to walk the halls with more respect than he'd ever received. Just by looking around, Drew could see that all the students who had just witnessed the incident would always be better towards Adam.

The same couldn't be said for Owen. Drew had a feeling that Owen would likely be the most hated kid at Degrassi. Not because he picked on another student, but because he was ignorant (just like Adam said). Now, all of Drew's pity lay with Owen. And his pride lay with Adam.

KC smiled at the thoughtful look on his friend's face. They had never really talked like this before; it was nice. Drew turned back to KC and they shared a knowing look. Yes, they too would have their opinions of Adam Torres forever changed.


	7. Jenna and Chantay

"Ew. Okay, Bianca needs to get a life," Chantay commented as if disgusted. Jenna snorted in response and the two girls fell into soft giggling.

"Ugh, seriously, she needs to stop looking at us," Chantay continued after quickly glancing Bianca's way to see her still giving the eye to them.

"Whatever. Let her be a loner and a slut," Jenna said calmly. "I don't care." She shrugged. "Bianca – and for that matter, any of her friends – are bullies and jerks to everyone about everything," she said taking her eyes away from Bianca.

"Speak of one of the devils," Chantay joked in a serious tone as Owen walked down the hall. He stopped in the middle and didn't say a word.

"What's he doing?" Jenna asked confused by his action. Just then, Owen called Adam out. Jenna gasped at the hurtful comment.

Being a fellow sophomore, Jenna knew a few things about Adam. And the fact that her baby's daddy was best friends with his brother also allowed her some insight on Degrassi's first transgendered student.

From what Jenna knew Adam was really nice. They had never talked directly, but their paths occasionally crossed when they'd both be stuck hanging out with the football or basketball team after a big win or a practice. Adam was one of the only people that wasn't disgusted by her pregnancy. And if he was, he never showed it. He didn't seem to have any sort of bias towards her even though he supposedly was best friends with Clare.

Jenna had done Clare wrong freshman year and was grateful that Adam didn't treat her as such. At the football meetings they were both dragged to, he would be polite even when it was evident that he didn't want to be there.

She had heard a few things about the boy that she couldn't believe. Being that Chantay, queen of the gossip, was her best friend, Jenna heard every rumor about him. A few were about his transgendered status and weren't that bad. But there were others. One said that Adam brought a gun to school and threatened Owen with it and that was why Owen hadn't bothered him in a while. Another said that Adam had given Fitz the knife at Vegas Night to get attention away from himself. Both were unbelievable by Jenna's standards.

To her, Adam was just unusual. That was how she saw him; as a weird kid that she didn't really care much about but couldn't believe he was dangerous. But he was dangerous. That was what he was showing right now. Not physically dangerous, but had a dangerous wit and intelligence.

The fact that Adam was willingly putting himself in front of Owen, who was notorious for beating someone up, showed Jenna that he was brave. But his bravery was accompanied with his quick wit and remarks. And for the first time since Jenna learned of Adam's existence, she wanted to be by his side. Looking on at what Adam was doing right now made Jenna want to get to know him and understand him better. Because right now, and probably forever more, when Jenna looked at Adam, she would see the dangerously brave boy who inspired her to be better.

Jenna was snapped out of her thoughts as Adam walked away from Owen and chatter filled the hallway once again.

"Wow," she said. She turned to Chantay to see her in just as much shock.

"Ok, the boy has balls," Chantay said causing Jenna to snicker. Oh the irony! "No, seriously. I'm going to post something on the Anti-Grapevine about this. That was gossip gold. I can see the title now: Adam Grows A Pare and Owen Loses His."

Chantay continued talking about the story. "Is that he is to you?" Jenna finally asked angrily. Chantay threw her a confused look. "Adam is a person; he's not just some boy subject to your gossip mill, Chantay. What he just did was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Taken aback by Jenna's sudden outburst, Chantay struggled to find words to say.

"Um…that's…well…I…um…," she stumbled on her words. Jenna gave her a look of victory mixed with anger.

"You shouldn't write a story about Adam telling Owen off," Jenna said a bit calmer. "You should write about how Adam has just become a symbol for everyone who is afraid to do that – to stand up to their tormentors. That's a story with substance!"

Chantay thought about the idea. Jenna had a point.

When Adam's secret was first revealed, Chantay had posted numerous articles on the Anti-Grapevine about him. Some were scathing articles about how he had lied to the whole school and about how any girl who dated him would been seen as a lesbian forever. Others were a bit more sentimental and talked about what being transgendered meant and how it affects one's life.

She herself didn't necessarily hate Adam, but, at the same time, she wasn't going to be the one to stand up and defend him. Chantay knew that rumors could kill and that bad gossip could ruin your life. She wasn't about to risk her reputation for some kid.

What she just witnessed, to her, was a prime opportunity to blog about Owen being a bully and Adam standing up to him. It would be a good excuse to bash Owen and make fun of him. Honestly, her article would only have briefly mentioned that Adam was the one to tell him off.

But Jenna's words rang in her ear and she was playing back the incident in her mind. Suddenly, things were clearing up. Jenna was right. Chantay, who only thought in terms of blogging and Anti-Grapevine articles, realized that this was a better chance to talk about a real problem: fear.

She had always wanted to be a writer and write stories that would inspire those who read them. Until now, she hadn't done so. But Adam gave her a chance to address the unspoken fear of people who are tormented daily. It would give her the opportunity to make a difference and speak to everyone about bullying and courage.

Then she thought about Adam. Guilt washed over her about the stories she had posted earlier in the year about him. She watched him walk down the hallway with a smirk spread across his face and immediately knew that he was a hell of a guy. He didn't deserve what she had written about him. Chantay felt even worse when she realized that she had written all these bad and unkind things about him without ever even meeting the boy or talking to him.

She had still never talked to the boy and had still never met him, but Adam taught her a valuable lesson: life is about being who you are and inspiring those around you to do the same.

"You know what?" Chantay asked Jenna. "You're right. From now on, I'm only going to write about the important things."

And from this point on, Chantay would look at Adam and see the boy who was a very valuable teacher and had a lot to offer.

"Glad you see it my way," Jenna smiled.

"Not your way," Chantay countered, "Adam's way." Chantay smiled and Jenna's grin grew wider. They silently communicated through their smiles, both telling each other of their recent epiphanies. Jenna and Chantay knew that their opinions of Adam Torres would be forever changed.


	8. Holly J, Anya, and Fiona

"Oh thank god," Fiona thought out loud as she placed a hand over her chest and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Anya and Holly J turned to her with similar shocked expressions.

The trio had just watched Adam walk away from Owen's taunts after telling him off. They had all been expecting a fight ending with Adam unconscious or dead. Needless to say, they were all very relieved to see Adam not only walk away unscathed, but also the victor.

"Wow," Holly J agreed. "That was…" she trialed off.

"Yeah," Anya said mimicking Holly J's disbelieving tone. She didn't know Adam, but had heard of him. Zane had talked about him once or twice before and she heard all the rumors and gossip; however, she refused to believe that Adam was still being bullied. Anya figured that after the crackdown, the school bullies wouldn't be harming anyone anymore.

She was wrong, as she just witnessed.

Watching the confrontation unfold, Anya realized that she never thought much about Degrassi's only transgendered student. She didn't have any opinion on him. Why would she? To her, Adam was just another sophomore stuck in the vicious rumor mill; he was just another student at Degrassi who she would never cross paths with. Thinking about that now, Anya felt a bit sad. It was nearing the end of the year and she wished she had taken the time to meet Adam and get to know him. Because now, she had a very high opinion of him.

She could vaguely relate to Adam (Owen had been all over her earlier during life guarding class). But the situation was different. Owen's harassment towards her was sexual, to Adam, it was deadly physical. She didn't want to think about what Owen could've down to him. Then Anya thought some more. Surely Adam knew how badly Owen could hurt him, why not just take the words and walk away instead of telling him off? They're just words.

No they're not. Those words were degrading of who Adam is. Anya knew that if anyone had degraded her, she probably would've slapped them silly. Adam couldn't do that, not to Owen. Fist fighting would've hurt him more, so Adam was smart enough to choose a better way: fighting back with words. It was an intelligent move, a good strategy that obviously paid off in the end for him. Adam was smart; he knew himself enough, and believed in himself enough, to know that his words were just as strong – if not stronger – than Owen's.

"That could've turned out really bad for Adam," Holly J noted. Fiona glared at her.

"I don't even want to think about what could've happened to him," Fiona forcefully said. "Adam's safe and that's all that matters right now," she said a bit softer and more relaxed.

"Fi…" Holly J warned. She knew that tone, Fiona only uses it when she talks about someone she really cares about. Fiona got defensive as she crossed her arms. Anya just glanced between the two in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Fiona told her without taking her glare off Holly J who sighed.

"Fiona and Adam were…um…they had a fling?" Holly J tried to give a clear explanation but it came out confused and nervous. Holly J didn't know what to call them because she wasn't sure if they were ever really official. Anya's jaw dropped. "Adam was the one who helped me get Fiona to rehab," Holly J pointed out. Then she let her mind drift onto thoughts about Adam.

He was brave; she'd give him that. He was bold; she'd give him that. He was self assured, something she wouldn't have given him just a few weeks ago.

She remembered the sad and hurt look in his eye when Fiona said she never wanted to see him again. And she could only imagine the blow to him when he and Fiona broke up and she came out as a lesbian. That very same day that he sent Fiona away for her own health, Holly J had seen the aftermath in him. He looked defeated and rejected when they had talked at the Dot. And even though he was at his lowest point, Holly J held respect for him. Adam was brave enough to put himself aside and get Fiona the necessary help to sober up.

Ever since then, she hadn't talked to Adam much. And she realized that not many people did talk to Adam. Whenever she'd pass him in the halls, she noted he was often alone or with one of two people, Eli Goldsworthy or Clare Edwards. She pitied him.

But not anymore. Pity was not a feeling that came over her when she looked at Adam's retreating figure. Happiness was. Holly J was glad to see Adam voice his thoughts and show Owen that he shouldn't mess with him. Adam wasn't someone for her to pity, he was someone to be thankful for.

"You and Adam?" Anya asked Fiona.

"Yes, me and Adam," she confirmed.

"What happened?" Anya pressed genuinely intrigued.

Fiona sighed. "I'm a lesbian, Anya. Lesbians are into girls, and Adam is _not_ a girl." Anya just nodded. Fiona turned away and looked in the direction Adam went. "I just hope he's as okay as he seemed," Fiona said, her voice layered with concern and worry.

"Fi, I don't think you're allowed to be this worried about him," Holly J stated. "You're the one who broke him and his heart." Fiona quickly faced Holly J and glared at her. Sending Holly J daggers, Fiona began to think.

Adam had always been too perfect. He was charming, funny, sweet, gentlemanly, kind, friendly, caring, original. Fiona could list a million more things. And she whole heartedly wished that things between them had turned out differently. Holly J was right; she had broken him by being with him for his body, the body he hates with a burning passion.

She recalled how she felt the day she made him leave her intervention and the day he stormed out of the condo. Both times she felt waves of guilt and remorse. The sad part was that the whole time she was with him that was all Fiona ever felt, guilt and remorse. Sure, she truly believed that she loved Adam, but more as a close friend or brother. To her, he was the only guy who had ever really cared about what she wanted and what was best for her.

"You what?" Anya practically yelled.

"Just because we ended badly doesn't mean I can't care about him," Fiona pointedly told Holly J.

"You called him the best of both worlds!" Holly J argued. Fiona opened her mouth to shoot a comment back, but couldn't find the words.

Holly J was right, again; Fiona had hurt Adam badly. They had never even gone on an official date and yet she knew that his heart was in the palm of her hand. She had shattered his heart into millions of little pieces and she knew it. Fiona had never really seen him as a love interest. He was a symbol of her guilt and shame. And she knew that.

At least, that was what he used to be. But watching Adam be so forceful and so confident, Fiona felt something in her. No, she didn't suddenly fall in love with him, but she now found it hard to think of him as her guilt bank.

"You what?" Anya repeated astonished.

Fiona sighed. "I treated him like dirt. He was the best thing that ever happened to me," Fiona admitted softly. "I know that now, but I wish I had known it then."

"But you're a lesbian," Anya said confused.

"Yes. If I had known how important he really was a few weeks ago, maybe we could've ended things better and have remained friends," Fiona explained. As she spoke, she came to the sudden realization that Adam had changed her life…for the better.

Not only had he been the one to send her away (with help from her family and Holly J of course), but he was also the one to make her see that she can't bottle up her feelings anymore because she'll just end up hurting the people she cares about. Without him, Fiona would still be a drunken straight girl with a dark past who lets no one in.

And that's when Fiona understood that Adam had helped her relax and let her guard down. She had had these barriers, these walls that kept people out. He had broken them down in a matter of minutes and had shown her how great it is to feel free.

"Fi?" Holly J asked after Fiona was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. "You okay?" she questioned the thoughtful look on her friend's face.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I'm great. Everything's great."

Fiona smiled and stole one more glance down the hall. Her opinion and she was sure Holly J's and Anya's opinions too, of her former boyfriend Adam Torres had forever changed.


	9. Bianca

"Hey freak," Bianca snapped her head away from Jenna and Chantay and turned her attention to Owen. "Freak! I'm talking to you!" He yelled. She didn't need to see him to know who Owen was talking to: Adam Torres.

The boy that she once had feelings for (although she'd never admit it). Bianca had always thought there was something a little off about him since day one, but figured he was just an odd kid. Who in remedial gym wasn't odd, right? And yet she still felt this weird attraction to the sophomore that she couldn't explain.

Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, Bianca could remember Adam's cool blue eyes watching her chocolate brown ones as they danced together. Whenever that image came into her head, Bianca shook it away. She didn't want to feel like this about the school's freak.

But she did. And always had. Bianca, lost in thought, scoffed out loud at the things she did to get over him. Getting over him wasn't quite the right term; getting over the shock of who – or more so what – she was feeling attracted to is more like it.

Bianca had made countless, stupid mistakes to forget about what Adam was. But in the end, she couldn't forget. Adam was the kindest, most gentle _boy_ she had ever met. Even though she'd say differently. She wanted to make it clear to the whole school that Adam was a girl – a freak! She wanted to make it clear that she hated him. Yet even in her own statement of hatred for Adam being a girl, Bianca refers to Adam as him. It baffled her as to why things were so complicated with him.

That's what he was, a complication.

Her life had never been perfect. It was far from it. She knew how people saw her, and what they said about her. Bianca might've been the school slut, but she was still smart. At least, she was smart enough not to let the cruel words of her peers get to her. So, in essence, Bianca had a pretty good life. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. But Adam screwed her life up. He made it complicated.

Bianca couldn't place her feelings for him into words. It was _not_ love. Nor was it lust. It was something else. But saying it was just an attraction wasn't accurate either. Love, lust, attraction. Those words fit her feelings towards the elder Torres brother better. And yet she couldn't shake these…oddities within her when she thought of Adam.

Maybe it was because he truly showed her what it's like to be appreciated. He treated her with the upmost respect even though she was the school whore. His actions and kind words towards her made her aim higher, because he showed her that she deserved better. Adam also showed the evil in her bitchy ways.

Since it happened, Bianca regretted telling Owen and Fitz to 'take care' of Adam. Of course, she didn't expect them to throw the sophomore into a glass door, but they did. When Bianca heard that she thought about what he had done to earn it. Adam really was a nice enough kid. He was sweet, gentlemanly (more than she could say for most guys nowadays), mysterious. Well, the mystery was unveiled when his secret came out. But he still held that air of mystery around him. Maybe that kept her so attracted to him.

Then, as she watched Owen push Adam repeatedly, Bianca's mind flashed to when Fitz had asked her to the gym to 'fight' Adam. Bianca had thought it was petty to try to belittle Adam even more. All Adam was doing was trying to get past the earlier drama with Fitz! And yet Fitz needed to be such an ass. Bianca hated herself for agreeing, but she didn't want anyone to think that she cared for the school's resident freak. The look in his eyes as he refused to fight her and walked out of the room killed her. That was the first time Bianca saw just how complicated Adam made her life.

He made her want to want him but, at the same time, made her want to hate him. Emotions would fly at her at an alarming rate when she thought of Adam. She could never decipher any of her own cryptic thoughts about him. But in the end, she realized one major thing: she always thought of Adam as _him_, not her or freak, him.

"Hey Owen," Adam's voice pulled Bianca out of her head and back into reality. "Don't you think it's a bit sad that you have to undermine my gender to get some sort of sick satisfaction? Isn't it even worse that you make a hobby of it? I mean, most guys just get a girlfriend or hang with friends. But I guess you don't have any of those. I guess I can't blame you for questioning what you don't understand; everybody does it. But guess what? You're just too ignorant to understand."

Bianca visibly smiled as Adam left Owen in the middle of the hallway. She held a very amused look on her face and didn't care how stupid she looked. The hallway began to buzz with chatter probably about what just enfolded. Bianca couldn't help but let herself slip back into her head and think again about Adam.

He just moved up a whole bunch of notches in her book (not that he was ever really that far down). And then, Bianca had a thought, one that may have just made her day: now she could actually be positive about Adam in public. For some strange reason, that made Bianca extremely excited. To be able to let out all these emotions to someone – anyone! – was a relief.

Adam had just made everything a lot simpler. He just earned a bunch of respect and care from every student who watched what happened. Why would she be any different? No one would ever expect that her positive outlook on Adam founded before this little incident.

But there was something more. Proving just how…powerful and strong willed he could be, Adam only enforced the idea of how much Bianca has been forced to changed. He was a haunting reminder to Bianca of who she is, who she was, and who she is going to be compared to what she used to think she'd become.

Adam had become her main reason for changing her ways and being a better person. Of course, originally, she was only doing it to appease Drew, but it had turned into her own emotional journey. One that Adam had, metaphorically and unknowingly, held her hand the whole way to guide her.

Bianca finally understood that Adam had never changed himself, she had. She had flipped her life around with the help of an unchanging, determined, strong boy who didn't even know how much he affected her.

And although he was all these things on the surface level, on a personal level for Bianca, Adam would always be a reminder. He would be that gentle push to take the next step to be better and that brick wall stopping her from going back on herself.

She didn't love Adam. She didn't lust after him. Yes, Bianca was attracted to him. And yes, Bianca was grateful to every have met him. Only a few minutes ago she would've denied that. But now, because of the way Adam had stood up for himself, she would openly admit these feelings. Adam had proven himself to Bianca long ago, but now, he had proven himself to those who still didn't believe.

A smirk found its way onto Bianca's face as she watched Adam march down the hall with victory. He would be her haunting reminder and indirect life guide from now on. Bianca had to admit, her opinion of Adam Torres was forever changed.


	10. Owen

Owen huffed before slinking away. He couldn't help but scowl at the pointed fingers, shaking heads, and disappointed looks of his fellow peers. He hated being hated. But no one needed to know that because he needed to keep up the appearance of being the big, strong, feared guy at Degrassi. However, that appearance had just been extremely damaged. Perhaps beyond the point of repair.

He huffed as he walked right out of school, not even bothering to slow down when he heard Simpson calling him. Owen shoved the door open with more force than needed. He just had so much anger built up right now. The sad part? The anger wasn't towards his laughing peers, or his smirking friends, or even towards Adam. No. The anger was at himself.

Adam had always been a target for Owen. Okay, maybe not for Owen, but for Fitz. And Fitz was Owen's best friend making Adam a target for Owen as well. He was never really sure why they were always after Adam. At least, not at the beginning. Neither had ever really met Adam before. They just chose him as their subject.

Owen would never admit it, but he didn't really dislike Adam. He seemed like a nice enough guy and never really bothered anyone. Of course, that didn't matter to Fitz and so that didn't matter to Owen. He hated to say it, but he was Fitz's little puppet. Whatever Fitz did, Owen followed. That was really the only reason he picked on Adam.

Until Adam's secret was revealed. People generally picked one of two sides: sympathizing with Adam, or bullying him. Owen found himself unable to fit into either of these groups. No, Owen hated Adam with a burning passion. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Picking on Adam became some sort of self quest or something. Maybe it was to prove his dominance, Owen didn't know, but he couldn't stop. There was just something about Adam being able to be a good man even though he wasn't really even a man whereas Owen was always told to 'man up' and 'be a man' about everything. It was like Owen wasn't good enough to be a man. Yet Adam was?

He supposed that was the real reason behind his feverish hatred of Adam Torres. Owen couldn't quiet call it jealousy, but it was something along those lines. And that bothered him. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of a transgendered freak like Adam, but he was. And that angered him. So, Owen did what any teenage boy would do when he was angry, he let it out on the one person who caused the anger.

Most people just assumed Owen was homophobic and transphobic and he let them. He wasn't going to set them straight by saying he was jealous. No, that would ruin his well built reputation of being the big, bad bully on campus. Of course, he never even told Fitz, his supposed best friend, about this feeling because he didn't want to seem weak.

Thinking about it now, Owen realized that he never even felt guilty about the stuff they put Adam through. He and Owen had beat up his brother, undermined his gender at fight club, thrown him through a glass door, insulted him any chance they got – not to mention the way he got treated by Bianca! It sickened Owen that the trio could be so cruel. But he let it slide because the cruelty was towards Adam.

As the year pressed on, Fitz had found Jesus and become some kind of religious kid. Owen didn't believe it at first; he just assumed it was a way to get Clare. That is, until Fitz tried to drag Owen to church. That's when Owen figured that maybe Fitz had changed. Bianca had changed too. After her and Drew started dating officially, she acted like a real person with feelings and emotions. It was unusual for him at first, but Owen gradually began to accept that his friends were changing and that he'd be alone. But the loneliness didn't stop Owen's attacks on Adam even when Bianca told him to quit it.

Maybe Bianca was right when she insisted that Adam wasn't all that bad.

"Good," Owen said out loud unbelievingly. No way was he going to feel bad about what he had said and done to Adam over the year because it turned out that Adam was actually pretty cool. But he couldn't stop the feeling of guiltiness. Why?

_Because he stood up to you_, a little voice in Owen's head said. Owen shook his head even though it was true. Adam had made a fool out of Owen in front of a hallway of students. The kid had guts. But it wasn't just that he fought Owen with logic and common sense, it was just how smart Adam proved himself to be.

Owen had been trying to get a rise out of the little sophomore in an attempt to make him look bad. Adam was known for a quick temper and a fierce fight. Simple comments could set him off and Owen was determined to hit him with one of these comments. But Adam had figured it out. And Owen realized that Adam had figured it out.

Even when Owen pushed Adam, the younger boy still refused to raise his arms or his voice. Instead, Adam remained calm and collected. At first, Owen thought it was an effort to contain his anger. But he slowly came to the realization that it was not to control his anger but to let Owen get his out. Adam had deliberately waited until Owen had paused long enough to strike. From Owen's point of view, it was quite the strategy in a verbal argument.

Owen glanced behind him towards the hall. Adam had outdone Owen. He was one of the few. Now, Adam belonged in a special group to Owen. It was a group made up of people he respected. Maybe he didn't like them, but they had shown him that they deserve his respect and not his taunts.

Adam was a perfectly respectable young man who Owen was still ashamed to be jealous of, but proved himself a worthy candidate. Sure, Owen would probably never like Adam, but his opinion on him had been forever changed.


	11. Adam

Adam smirked as he turned the corner. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his head down. If you saw him, you would think he was sad or upset. But the smile on his face told another story. It showed pride and happiness.

Until now, Adam had only stood up to Owen in his head. He used to lie in bed at night on the days Owen or Fitz or Bianca had teased him and think about what it would be like to stand up to them, to tell them off. He'd replay the scene over and over until he knew, by heart, exactly what he would say and how he would say it. And then he'd tell himself that next time he got taunted, he would make that little fantasy real.

But then it would happen. Fitz or Bianca or Owen would bully him and Adam would just let them. He always backed out. And he hated it. He hated feeling weak.

Sometimes, after a bad day at school, Adam would go to the old abandoned church and listen to music. He'd have his headphones blasting Dead Hand as loud as possible. Most of the time, Adam would stay there for a few hours, with his eyes shut and his mind empty. And then he'd open his eyes again and reality would set in.

Reality told him that he was too wimpy, too weak to do anything about being bullied. That's when he felt the worst. Not when the physical pain set in or when the snide remarks would leave his tormentor's mouth. No. When he came to the realization that he was just a pathetic boy trapped in a girl's body who couldn't stand up for himself and needed others like Eli and Drew to fight for him.

That's what he was, a pathetic excuse for a transgendered freak.

Was. Past tense.

Not anymore.

Adam found himself smiling as the image of a bewildered looking Owen flashed back into his memory. It was an image he would surely never forget. For the first time since the beginning of the year, Adam felt stronger.

There was no guarantee that this would end all of the bully taunts and the daily torture he went through every day at school. But it sure felt good to leave Owen standing in the middle of the hallway all by himself. Perhaps now the whole school would look at Adam differently. And even that was a long shot. Adam knew what people said about him and how they thought about him. No one saw him as a strong individual – not even Eli, Clare, or Drew! Hell, he didn't even see himself as anything but a weakling.

Well, hadn't. Past tense.

If anyone were to walk up to Adam right now and ask him how he was, Adam would respond by saying he was different. But he wasn't. He was still the same old Adam everyone came to know and love, or at least tolerate. But he would say he was different because, now, Adam saw himself differently.

Undoubtedly Adam was still the transgendered freak. Everyone knew it. He knew it. But something had changed. He had taken a stand for himself and all the other victims at Degrassi by telling Owen off and using his wits over his fists.

Adam was unaware of all the chatter in the hallway, and so he didn't know how much respect and acceptance he had just gained. However, he was perfectly content with earning some points with himself. It made him feel good to know that he was stronger than he thought. No longer was he the weak, pathetic excuse for a trans man. No. Adam was much more than that in his own mind.

Perhaps Owen would be so angry that he would launch a full blown attack on Adam the next day or any day to come, but, at this point, Adam didn't care. Before today, he would've lived his life paranoid, waiting for Owen's next strike. Then again, maybe Owen would back off and respect Adam more. Either way, Adam was happy. Even if he got beaten, Adam knew that it was simply because he had won the battle and Owen was just trying to make himself more of a man.

And that's when it hit Adam, what had changed within him, why he saw himself differently, why he felt better about himself.

Adam was a man.

Not physically. Not for another few years at least. But socially, mentally, emotionally. Adam had taken the next step in proving himself to be a man.

He used to say that there was no need to prove himself, either people accepted and tolerated, or they didn't. But it was always a lie. Everyone knew it. Proving yourself was the only way to gain respect and acceptance. It was the only way for Adam to be seen as a guy. He knew it. But he had put it off for as long as possible trying to show people that you could be who you are without something to prove. But he was wrong. At Degrassi, everyone had something to prove.

Adam needed to prove he was a man.

Not anymore. He had done it.

Adam Torres was a man.

That sentence brought another proud smile to Adam's face. He was a man. Not a freak. Not a weakling. Not a loner outcast. Not a deep dark secret everyone would rather hide. He was a man. And it felt good.

'The Incident' as Adam would come to call it, was the day that changed his life. It was his coming of age moment. Kind of like in the movies, when suddenly everything starts to fall in place. His life wasn't a movie – far from it actually – but Adam Torres knew his opinion of himself had been, for the better, forever changed.


End file.
